


May 20, 2374

by MiaCooper



Series: Happy birthday, Captain Janeway [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Episode: s04e08 Year of Hell, F/M, May 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper
Summary: She wasn’t blind to what the pocket watch symbolised for him, but she didn’t see it the same way.Stardate 51380.8, duringYear of Hell.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Happy birthday, Captain Janeway [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326857
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	May 20, 2374

For weeks he’d kept the watch in his pocket, a talisman, and so often had his fingers and thumb strayed to rub at its comforting shape that the brass now wore an aged, authentic patina.

Candlelight and laughter had steeped into its surface, and its cogs turned with loyalty and shared history. Defiance marched in each steady tick of its hands.

And hope.

He wanted to give her back that, too.

She was hunched over a burnt relay and her face was stone. In the flickering dark, he crouched beside her.

“Happy birthday,” he said, and held out his heart.


End file.
